Un juego solamente?
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Acaso era todo lo que yo deseba?, porque tube que enamorme?... esto es un juego solamente?... no... esto ya dejo de se run juego para mi D:


Esto está mal, yo no debí…, tan solo quería alguien con quien divertirme, es todo…, pero ahora todo esto mal, todo comenzó como un juego, nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos, e incluso nos divertíamos, pero había un trato, nada formal, no éramos nada, solo compañeros de juego, y la más importante de todas NO ENAMORARSE, pero yo tenía que ser tan estúpida para enamórame

-oye! Te encuentras bien!-me pregunta mi mejor amiga

-eh.. si Ino estoy bien-

-te noto algo distraída-

-no, no te preocupes, es solo por los exámenes que vienen…-

-mmm Shikamaru me pidió que te preguntara si algo malo ocurre, parece que Sasuke le pidió el favor- me sonrojo con tan solo escuchar su nombre

-pues estoy perfectamente bien, no ocurre nada-

-bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana- se despide de mi y se va, si tan solo pudiera contarle, me siento sola al no poderle decir a nadie, pero se supone que no debía, yo no quería… verdad?

Camino a mi casa y entro, lo primero que hago es arrojarme a mi cama, todo estuvo mal desde el principio, para empezar ni me gustaba, le gustaba a una amiga… Sakura…, ella de verdad que estaba enamorada de él, pero el nunca le hiso caso, yo quería estar con alguien, pero al darme cuenta de todos los problemas que trae eso me decepcione, y luego apareció Sasuke Uchiha, quien solo quería alguien con quien pasar el rato, básicamente lo mismo que yo, así que lo intentamos, y al principio estuvo bien, me divertía y no tenía ningún remordimiento, todo quedaba entre nosotros, pero un día Sakura nos vio, al día siguiente en la escuela me grito como nunca en mi vida, pero no tenía derecho el no la quería a ella, y es cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que me molestaba que ella me reclamase, ya que a mi… también me gustaba Sasuke…, desde ese día todo a estado mal, el se ha dado cuenta de mi actitud, me duele el hecho de que solo me vea como algo sexual, cosa que antes no me dolía… tengo ganas de llorar…, pero un sonido proveniente de mi celular me interrumpió, era el… conteste el celular

-hola…- dijo su voz fría

-que… que paso?-

-puedes salir un momento, estoy fuera de tu casa-

-oh…- me sorprendió- claro… bajo en seguida- quiero decírselo… de verdad quiero, baje las escalera despacio, me encontraba sola… Salí y se encontraba parado del otro lado de la calle, cerré la puerta detrás mío y me acerque a el

-que es lo que ocurre?- le pregunto al acercarme al fin

-eh oído rumores…-

-rumores! Qué clase de rumores?-

-hay gente que dice que yo… te gusto- me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos y me petrifico

-qué?-

-Tenten… yo, te gusto?- …..

-jajajaja, claro que no – no me confesare… no puedo arruinar esto…

-oh… ya veo, bueno eso era todo- me regala una de sus coquetas sonrisas, de esas que me encanta- no hay nadie en tu casa eh?- entiendo enseguida lo que piensa

-si, pero… hoy no tengo ganas… deberás a esperar a mañana- le sonrió

-de acuerdo, adiós- se aleja de mi…, no me confesare, esta bien si solo somos esto, por lo menos estaremos juntos… está bien no?, pero si está bien, porque siento este dolor en mi pecho?, esto siempre será así, tendremos momentos divertidos, pelearemos a veces, pero… yo quiero más?… más que solo esto, ya no puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos… ya no!, comienzo a correr en dirección a Sasuke , doblo una esquina y lo ve apoyado en una pared

-Sasuke!- grito sin necesidad

-Tenten…- pronuncia mi nombre- pero que estas..?- no lo dejo hablar y me acerco a él y me apoyo en su pecho mirándole directo a los ojos

- yo… lo siento- le digo

-sentirlo?, de que me estás hablando?-

-rompí nuestra promesa, cuando empezamos esto dijimos nada de enamorarse, yo pensé que estaría bien siendo solo esto, pero no, yo quiero más, quiero poder agarrar tu mano al caminar, poder decirle al mundo que soy tu novia y que tu eres mío y me perteneces… lo siento, pero yo… me eh… ENAMORADO DE TI!- unas cuantas lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, el se queda callado, no dice nada y no logro distinguir ninguna expresión en su cara, baje la mirada, de seguro va a rechazarme

-cuando… me entere de que yo te gustaba, eso hizo… que me ponga muy feliz- alce mi vista, estaba sonriendo…-porque la verdad… Tenten, no eres la única que ah roto su promesa-

-no… no entiendo- digo confundida-

-siempre será así?...- me jala y me envuelve en sus fuertes brazos y me susurra al oído- tu también me gustas- me sonroje de solo oírlo, le devolví el abrazo tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-soy… tan feliz- mis lagrimas seguían cayendo

-deja de llorar… si no… harás que yo también llore-

-Sasuke- lo mire

-qu… que?-

-te amo- le sonreí, y el e devolvió el gesto con una de sus famosas sonrisas, se acerco a mi y poso sus labios en los míos, este fue nuestro primer beso, no literalmente… pero fue el primero que demostró lo que en verdad sentíamos el uno por el otro… a partir de hoy… todo será diferente

-no te dejare jamás- le abrazo fuertemente

-ah…?-


End file.
